All worth it
by Bellaangel383
Summary: Bella went to stay with her dad and Sam imprints on her. They got together and not to long after she gets pregnant. Everything good until when the baby is 2 months Sam starts putting the pack over her and the baby so she leaves with him. How will Sam do?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**Jake P.O.V**

I can't believe she is finally coming back I haven't seen her for so long since I have seen her in so long. Again, she is finally coming back. I am going with Charlie to go get her tomorrow with my dad as well.

I had had patrol so I ran outside and I stripped and tied my cutoffs and phased as ran to catch up to Sam and Embry who were on patrol with me today and I kept thinking about how happy I was to have Bella coming back. And Embry being the curious person he is asked about it.

_Who's Bella?_-Embry

_My best friend who is finally coming back here_-Jacob

_Concentrate guys talk late_-Sam

Of course he would be grumpy. Well whatever I am not going to let him drag my mood down. I ran my patrol and in the morning I got some sleep until about 10 and then I got up and I got up and got dressed in cutoffs and a brown wife beater. Then I ran downstairs to see my dad also waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" My dad asked smiling big. I knew that he was just as excited to have Bella back as I was. But, Charlie was more excited then both of us. Bella is his baby girl.

"Yep lets go." Then, we left and headed off to the airport to see her again for the first time in years.

Bella P.O.V

I am so excited to see my dad again. My plain is about to land and my dad is going to pick me up but I can't help but feel that he has something in store for me.

"We are landing please all fasten your seatbelts." I fastened my seatbelt and felt as the plane angled down towards the airport. When the plane landed I headed to get my luggage and after I got my luggage I headed over to where I said I would meet my dad at. I made my way through the airport and then when I saw my dad, Jacob, and Billy. My dad looked the same pale with a mustache and curly bushy hair. Then Billy who was sitting in his wheel chair next to him with his long black hair and flannel shirt jeans and cowboy hat. Then their was Jacob who was wearing cutoffs and a form fitting shirt that showed off him muscular and a definite 8 pack that you want to run your hands over. He also got a lot taller. WOW! He is definitely not the same boy I knew. But, I ran toward my dad I gave him a big hug.

"Hi daddy. I missed you so much." And I did I have always been close to my dad. So you could say I have always been a huge daddy's girl.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He hugged me back just as tight and then we pulled apart and I was swept up in a pair of big warms arms and I instantly recognized the person.

"I missed you too Bells." My best friend Jake said.

"I missed you too Jake I just would love to breath." He was squeezing me so tight it was hard for my to breath. He laughed and let me go. Then I turned to Billy. He was always like a second father to me. I went and hugged him.

"I missed you also Billy."

"I missed you too Bella." He said as he hugged me back

After we pulled away we headed towards the car. And I asked a question at this moment I really wanted to know about.

"Did they get here yet?" I asked my dad

"Did what get here yet?" Jacob asked confused.

"My babies. I sent them over early." I said to him to clarify what I meant and then turned back to my dad. But, Jacob was still confused. Bye the look on Billy's face he already knew what I meant by that.

"You had a BABY! You are so young you ca-"Jacob started to go on and on about. But I can't believe that he would think that I would ship an actual baby over here.

"No Jake I didn't have a baby I was talking about my truck and car." I cut him off.

"Oh!" He said shyly

"Yeah now daddy. Were are they?" I finally turned back to my dad.

"You Audi is at home in the garage but your truck is here." He said and by the way he talked about them I knew he was itching to drive them I know it.

"YAY! Lets go then." I started to walk ahead and then was stopped because Jacob haven't moved. "Jake come on."

"You have and Audi?" He said really shocked

"Yeas I do and I have a ford F150 now lets got." I said as I turned around to leave again.

"You have a F150 too." He said and he was even more shocked.

"Yes now again lets go already." I said annoyed.

And after that he finally moves and we were headed toward my tuck and when we got their Jacob insisted that he was ridding with me. While my dad and Billy were going in the cruiser. And we were headed out. After we got to my dads house I took my stuff inside and Jacob helped me unpack. But only to extent because of my underwear. After we were done we headed down to La push for a cook out.

And for some reason I felt that something big is going to happen soon.

* * *

**Please read and Review for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**BPOV**

When we got to La Push I was thinking of how long it's been since I have been here. I stepped out of the truck meeting in Jake in front waiting on my dad and Billy.

"Hey Jake, where is everyone meeting at" I asked once my dad and Billy got out of the cruiser

"Down there" he said pointing where while leading where to go.

Once we got there; I saw Sue run over towards me and hug me crying.

"Never leave again Bella" she said

"I won't Sue" I said chuckling

She let me go heading back over to the tables with the food; and the grill getting everything ready for the bonfire; I couldn't wait for tonight to get on its way; I am eager on meeting all Jake's friends that he has been telling me about.

About a half hour later I was sitting in front of the fire with Jake on my right listening to Billy tell the legends of the Quileute's; about the cold ones and Taha Aki and the third wife, leaning about wolves. I looked around the and saw there were twelve people listening to the story; by the time the story was finished we headed over and grabbed something to eat, I was looking for somewhere to sit when Jake called me over towards the group when I sat down Jake started to introduce me to everyone.

"Bells, this is Jared, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Sam" I looked at each one when I got to Sam I couldn't help but observe me longer than the others. He was about 6'3"or 6'4" with cropped black hair that was in ruffled messy spikes that went in different directions, from phasing obviously. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts that were hanging dangerously low on his hips, showing off his muscular abs and the delicious V that disappeared into his shorts. As my eyes wondered up I took in his broad chest and strong arms. When I got to his face I noticed the slight stubble that was on his chin and jaw line, his perfect square jaw was strong and I noticed him tensing it, his lips were full and pouty but not overly so. Then I rested on his gorgeous honey eyes and I just wanted to melt into them.

There was something about this man that made me feel safe and that I never wanted to leave his side.

"Hey" I squeaked out

"Hey Bella" everyone said

I turned my head talking to Jake when I felt eyes on me; I turned my head and looked at Sam staring at me.

SPOV

When she came over to where we were sitting at, she was so beautiful she had curves in the right place. Full supple breasts that looked perfect, not too big or too small just perfect. Her bottom lip was just that bit fuller than the top and her eyes. They were such a beautiful chocolate brown. She looked at me with her big brown doe like eyes, I felt my world stopping. It was like all the strings that were holding me snapped and being replaced with a wire; this beautiful girl was now holding me to this world.

I looked around and saw Jared looking at me with a smirk on his face; realizing that I had just imprinted, I turned back around to look at my beautiful Bella I saw that she was talking to Black I couldn't help the growl that came out low enough only for the pack to hear. Jacob looked at me then looked at Bella seeming to understand what was going on; he started shaking and growling near Bella.

"Jake. Calm down NOW" I said to him that just seems to make him angrier

"What the hell Sam?" he spat out at me

"Jake go" I said in the Alpha voice effectively making him turn around and leave

Once he was out of sight I headed over towards the Elders and Charlie.

"I imprinted" I said getting scared of Charlie

"On who Sam" Billy asked me

"Isabella" I murmured

"You imprinted on Bella?" Billy asked

"Yes, sir" I said looking at him

I looked at him seeing if he was going to yell at me for taking his goddaughter because he is best friends with Charlie and always saw her as his own.

"I'm happy for you son, take care of my little girl" he said holding his hand out

"I will sir, with my life" I replied shaking his hand

I made my way back over towards Bella; when I got there I sat down next to her and started up a conversation. I learned that she is 18, her favorite color is blue, favorite food is Italian; we were talking for about an hour about our hobbies, likes and dislikes I found out that we had a lot in common.

I felt her put her head on my shoulder and her breathing even out, I could tell she was asleep. Billy asked me to take her to her house; so I put her in her truck and headed over to his house. I gathered her up in my arms and followed Charlie towards her room and laid her down on her bed. When I went to get up I heard Bella say my name which made me smile.

I made my way home with a smile on my face.

**Read and review for the next chapter and i would love to thank rebelgirl22 for her amazing help with this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bella's POV**

**I woke up feeling great and in an all around amazing mood. But, idk exactly why I was so happy. I then started to think about how I got to my bed and realized that Charlie must have carried me here. When I started to think about last night I couldn't help but smile because of how well Sam and I seemed to connect. But who am I kidding a great guy like that why would he be interested in a girl like me? Why would he ever want someone like me after having a girl like leah?. But at the Sam time every time I thought about not hurting myself and just being friends with him my heart started to hurt really bad.**

**I decided then and there to just let things fall where they may. I got up and started to prepare for the day I grabbed my cloths jumped in the shower and after headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee with some toast and reading the paper.**

"**morning dad," I said.**

"**Morning Bells" Charlie said**

"**Anything interesting?" I asked refering to the paper he was reading.**

**He just shook his head then said, "nothing terribly interesting," I just nodded my head while I got out some lucky charms, milk, a bowl, and a spoon. And sat down at the table to eat my breakfast. That's when charlie put down the paper a little and started to talk to me.**

"**so? You and Sam seemed to be getting along well," Charlie had a faint blush because you could tell her was a little embaressed to be asking me about it.**

"**Yeah, he's a really nice guy." I replied**

"**just a nice guy or a guy you like?" Charlie asked**

"**DAD!" I said shocked that he was asking**

"**What a dad can ask you are my little girl you know." He said as a defence**

"**I know but still I don't want to talk about this." I said my face now flaming red with my blush that im sure my face was red as a tomato.**

"**Alright. Alright I was just curious." Charlie said.**

"**Well all im going to tell you is I think hes a great guy." I said**

"**Yeah it was mighty nice of him to drive you here last night and carry you up to your room when you fell asleep on him last night at Billy's" Charlie said Shocking me with what he said.**

"**He did what?" I asked still shocked with what I was hearing.**

"**yeah when you fell asleep he brough you here and carried you up to your room." He said**

"**yeah that was nice of him." I said still in shock. After that we lapsed into silence. Charlie going back to his paper obviously realizing that I wasn't going to tell him anymore. Me I was just lost in my thoughts. He didn't have to do that. **_**Why did he? Did he maybe like me? Feel this warm feeling when were talking? Feel like he can get lost in my eyes just like I feel like I can get lost in him beautiful dark brown almost black eyes that just seem endless?**_

**After breakfast I went up to my room to grab my phone because it had gone off and it had shown that I had a text message and I saw that it was from Jake.**

_**Hey Bells…wanna come to the beach and hang with me, the guys, and some of there girlfriends?**_**- Jake**

_**Sure sounds fun..when?**_**-Bella**

_**In about and hour.**_**-Jake**

_**Ok im in see you then.**_**-Bella**

_**Alright see you then.**_**-Jake**

**After that I went upstairs to get my keys, my wallet, and put my bathing suit on under my cloths to head to meet Jake and his friends at the beach. And I couldn't help but be hopeful that I would see Sam again today and with that thought I heading off to La push hoping to see the guy that had taken over my dreams with just one night of getting to know each other.**

**Sorry for the long wait I promise to update more ofter!**

**~*~Holly~*~**


End file.
